Wagering game makers, and wagering game machine manufacturers, strive to provide a gaming experience that is interesting and attractive to game players. In some cases, the gaming experience may be enhanced by locating the physical location of a gaming machine in space. Obtaining the location of wagering game machines, especially mobile wagering game machines, may also be useful with respect to security considerations.